


欺负

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 6





	欺负

邬 童 × 尹 柯 // A B O // 暴 躁 童 × 哭 包 柯

邬童在操场找了个遍也没发现尹柯的身影，只能来问正在训练的队员，“班小松，尹柯人呢？”

明显是发怒的前兆，班小松犹豫地走上前，支支吾吾的怎么也没说出完整的话来。

邬童捏紧了手中的矿泉水瓶，压制着怒火问道：“你结巴了？”

“他说他有事请假了。”

“什么事？”

“身…身体不舒服。”

随口编来的理由，邬童把水瓶扔进了垃圾桶里，发出了巨大的撞击声，他说：“今天训练取消。”

棒球队的队员在邬童离开操场后，纷纷讨论了起来。

“邬童不会是去找尹柯了吧？”  
“肯定是啊。”  
“尹柯不会有麻烦吧？”  
“…”

邬童没做过多的考虑而到的尹柯小区楼下，熟悉的街道与建筑物，他曾与尹柯在无人的路灯下接吻。所有的一切却物是人非，他们的重逢只是用无言与嘲讽来填充的。他痛恨于尹柯提出的分手，更痛恨于内心深处的喜欢。

尹柯卧室的窗户透出微弱的灯光，影子爬在了玻璃上。邬童暗自嗤笑他想要去拥抱影子的欲望，他慢慢地走上了楼，抬起手僵在空中无法落到门板上。

似乎有茉莉花香的芬芳，邬童在第一时间反应过来是发情的Omega所散出的信息素。香味过于的浓烈，以至于他怀疑自己所处在中心的位置。

“尹柯？”邬童心生不妙，他们生理性别的分化是在高一的，在尹柯与班小松的的对话中可隐隐猜出尹柯的最终分化是Omega。

邬童在牛奶箱里翻出了尹柯的备用钥匙，开了门发现尹柯的校服散落在地上。他过去推开了卧室的门，尹柯的身上裹着件白色的外套，他的两腿间摩擦在外套上，而那件外套是邬童遗落在自习室的。

破碎的声音一点一点地爆炸在邬童的体内。

尹柯抬头看推门之人，猛地用外套掩住了他的脸，只是身下的动作没有停下来。他的性器前头渗出了水来，滴在了床单了，粘稠的结合让整个画面只剩下情色。

邬童走到他的面前，扯出了沾满精液的外套，淡淡的檀香味落入尹柯的体内。

像是漂浮在海面的船帆要回到港湾，尹柯靠近邬童，口中呢喃道：“邬童…帮帮我…”

邬童绷着的弦彻底断开了，他的指腹摸上了尹柯后颈微微凸起的腺体，而他的裤子让尹柯褪至一半，挺立的性器在喧嚣着其欲望。

尹柯转过身，他的臀部抵在了邬童的性器前头。Omega生来是迎合Alpha的身体，只是轻轻地一碰便让他满足万分。

邬童的手指探进了他的体内，他吻上了尹柯的腺体，与他说：“前戏不能跳过。”

尹柯的内壁吸附着邬童的手指，摸索至敏感处引来了身体的颤栗，多水的体内牵扯出透明的液体。

“套在哪？”邬童的下身胀痛，他分开了尹柯的两腿，在大腿内侧吮吸，解释道：“射在里面会怀孕的。”

尹柯总有邬童在亲吻他的穴口的错觉，舌尖钻进他的体内，与他最私密的部位亲热。

“不要套…嗯…哥哥…不要套…”尹柯曾在邬童的威逼下被迫叫他「哥」，而此时的他却是恨不得缠着邬童说上一万遍的哥哥，“哥哥…直接进来…”

邬童扶着性器慢慢地没入进尹柯的体内，肠壁裹着他的性器，只是有顾忌没能顶入至生殖腔。

“嗯…再快一点…”尹柯抓过邬童的手，让自己的性器送至他的手心，“这里也要需要哥哥来摸。”

邬童轻柔地抚慰尹柯的性器，而下身的撞击却越为得凶猛。尹柯的娇吟似是春药在引诱，邬童的性器顶到了Omega的生殖腔。

“哥哥，标记我，好不好？”尹柯的请求显得有些脆弱，Omega发情期的标记会刻上死板的规定，而Alpha若是做了负心汉也是无力去反抗。

通道获得进入的许可，Alpha操开了Omega的生殖腔。檀香味落满了尹柯身体的每一处，无意的一嗅也知这位Omega是属于他人的。

月光跌入卧室，尹柯合着眼眸，身体没有一处是不泛着吻痕的。邬童下床整理室内的狼藉，所有的衣物投入进洗衣机。他站在阳台上，视线望向了裹着被褥的尹柯，一股暖流涌上了他的心头。他彻底标记了尹柯，负担的责任远不止去帮助度过发情期，更多的是要去爱他。

尹柯醒来发现整个房间是空荡荡的，甚至连檀香味也没留住半分，他无助地喊道：“邬童…邬童。”

回应他只有窗外的蝉鸣。

邬童捻灭了烟，烟味完全散去才推开阳台的门回到卧室去。被子里鼓起了小小的高度，他无奈道：“怎么还跟小孩子一样。”

尹柯从被子里露出了脸来，满眼通红，鼻尖也在泛着红色，“邬童，你去哪了？”

邬童蹲下来，与尹柯保持着同样的高度，点了点他发红的鼻尖，“找不到人就哭，真是个小哭包。”

“你只会欺负我。”尹柯吸了吸鼻子，“以前是，现在也是。”

“尹柯，当年是你提出的分手。”他们越不过分手的那道坎，旧时的伤痕结疤可否是第二次的重生。

“我妈逼我去国外，我想不到什么办法来拒绝她。后来…”尹柯顿了下，“我故意考砸了毕业考试，没有通过国外的那所中学。你转来月亮岛，我想过去找你。可你每天看到我都是冷着张脸，我怕你会不理我，怕你会更讨厌我。”

“我加入了棒球队，你从来都不跟我说话，只跟栗子说话，我讨厌她。你还故意找来邢姗姗，你明明知道我不喜欢她的。前两天棒球队的宣传海报，你不来找我画却去找了沙婉…我也不喜欢她。”

尹柯的意识混乱，所想到的话一股脑的说出。完全不去在乎是有多么的自私，多么的想让邬童知道他很喜欢他。

邬童心里酸涩，起身坐到床沿，把尹柯抱进了怀里，吻落在尹柯的发梢上，“对不起，是我错了。”

“那哥哥能不能不要走了？”发情期的Omega缺少安全感，容易患失患得。“哥哥标记了我，我离不开哥哥了。”

“不走。”

尹柯停靠在了安全港湾，月光藏于云层中，只有爱人是唯一的柔色。邬童在与他接吻前，向他讨来了个礼物。

“给哥哥生个小柯柯，好不好？”

END


End file.
